What did I get myself into?
by XNamine's TwinX
Summary: Naomi is just a normal girl, entil something happend that pulls her into the world of kingdom hearts and reveals her lost past and her part in a new adventure. SoraXOC My first story.
1. Oh Joy

"Oh joy." I mutter to myself as I walk up my drive way. My sister's red jeep backing into the two car garage. She pulls herself over the door, not bothering to actually us it. "Hey sis, I thought you were at school today." She fingers her short dyed-black hair and smirks at me. "Did you skip or something?"

I roll my eyes, annoyed. "No, stupid. It was early release today." I turn my back to her and start walking up to the front door of the house. It's nice, as houses go, painted a light tan with a big wrap around porch. "What are you doing here anyway Jackie? I thought you had that big senior trip to California."

"So did I. But I missed the plane." She crosses her arms and leans against her jeep. "That snob Alana gave me the wrong time. I expected that from her though." Jackie snickers, giving me another one of her evil smirks. "Guess you're stuck with me Naomi."

"Oh god no. This is the day I die." I groan sarcastically. It's not that I don't love my sister, it's just we can be total opposites sometimes. We don't even look alike, me with my long, dirty blond hair and cerulean eyes and Jackie with her now short black hair and green eyes. The only thing we have in common is we are both pretty pale. Its sucks. If I try to tan, I burn like freaking bacon.

Jackie tries to look innocent, which is a major stretch for her. "Aww, you know I'm not that bad." She struts up to the front door and stands next to me. "If anyone has issues, it's diffidently you. I know of no one else who can stand to lock themselves in their room for hours playing some stupid game."

"Kingdom hearts isn't stupid." I grumble in defense. It's true; I do spend a lot of time playing it. My friends say I'm 'hopelessly obsessed'. "Your one to talk, little miss rage against the machine." Rage against the machine is Jackie's favorite band; you can always hear it blasting through her speakers. I am so sick of being woken up at two in the morning by it pounding its way through my walls and into my poor sleep-deprived ears.

Jackie rolls her eyes and pushes her way into the house. She runs two steeps at a time, up the stairs up to her room. Just to bug me, she turns up take the power back as high as her speaker allow. Yes, by rage against the machine.

I slump down on our white couch. "I love you to Jackie!" I yell sarcastically. I kick of my sandals and head up to my room. It's pretty simple, just a twin bed with blue covers, a black desk, my dresser with all its random crap and what-not littering the top, and my book case. Against one wall I have my flat screen and PlayStation. I pause for a moment. I hear something other my sister's music, kind of like a rumbling.

I look out my window and just in time see some strange object crash into the woods that also serve as my back yard.


	2. Sora

I back up slowly from my window. "What the hell was that?" I think out loud. I need to find out. As I run out of my room I grab my sneakers and purple hoodie. "Jackie!" I yell. "Jackie, I'm going to the woods!" I doubt she heard me but I have to tell someone.

"Don't get eaten by a bear!" I hear her shout from her room as I reach the back door.

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind!"

"Be back by seven, or I swear I'll go in there after you!"

"Whatever!" I sprint across the yard to the nearby woods, back door slamming noisily behind me. The forest whips past me in blurs of green and brown as I run to the spot that the….thing landed. I end up in a clearing that I found last summer, except this time there is a….no way, is that an gummy ship! Those are from kingdom hearts, and that's only make-believe! I'm circling the possible gummy ship when I hear a shout from close by. It sounds like someone is fighting over there! I follow the noise and it leads me to a scene I never thought I would see.

First off, there are about 7 neoshadows. Their black twisted bodies and ghastly yellow eyes trained on… oh my god, its freaking Sora! I rub my eyes, thinking I'm seeing things. But when I open them, there is Sora, beating the crap out of a neoshadows with his keyblade: oath keeper. I'm not paying attention to what I'm doing and I step into view. One of the neoshadows saw me and start to rush at me. I cover my eyes and put my hands out in front of me, shaking with fear.

All of a sudden, I feel this rush of what I can only explain as pure energy pump through me. There is a flash of light and I feel a weight in my right hand. I un- clench my eyes and see that I'm holding a keyblade. Its handle is silver with a blue halo shaped keychain. It leads up to a gold and silver angel wing shape that has small blue ascents on the tip. As I was caught in my stupor, the neoshadows kept advancing and is now almost upon me. I scream and smack it with the keyblade and watch it disappear in a cloud of black smoke. Sora has taken care of the other neoshadows by now and has noticed me.

He looks a little confused as he walks up to me. "Why do you have a keyblade?" Sora asks. I'm too stunned to answer.

My eyes are wide and I stutter when I finally speak. "I-I don't k-know." I look down to the gorgeous keyblade in my hand. "That neoshadow t-tried to attack me a-and this appeared." I motion to the said keyblade with my left hand.

Sora looks me up and down and puts away oath keeper. "What's your name?"

"Naomi."

"Well Naomi, my name is-"

"Sora." I cut him off. "Yea, I know."

A/N: Yay, chapter two! Not as long as I want it to be but I have limited time today. I'm so happy that you guys like my story. Chapter three will be up soon. Love ya! ^_^


	3. Keilda

Sora takes a step back. "How do you know my name?"

Crap, I forgot. He probably doesn't know he's in a video game. Come on Naomi, think of something! "Umm, well you see…" I trail off as I see a corridor of darkness open a few yards away. A woman with mid-length black hair and red eyes steps out and sneers at us.

"I see the great keyblader has already found my target. Thanks for saving me the time." The strange woman's eyes darken in a way that makes my spine tingle and my skin crawl. "I'll be taking her now."

Sora pushes me behind him and locks glares with the woman. "I don't think so. What do you mean about her being your target?" I peer over his shoulder as the woman snickers.

"Oh, how amusing. You don't know who she is, do you?" She narrows her eyes, and starts to walk towards us. "I thought your precious king mickey would have told you by now. Why do you think I sent those neoshadows to this pathetic world? They were meant to capture her." She stops a few feet from Sora.

"Who are you, lady? And why do you need her?" Sora summons oath keeper again and the woman just smirks. She holds out her hand and creates a new corridor of darkness. She walks towards it and without turning around says "My name is Keilda, and as for you second question, ask mickey. He knows well enough." With that, she steps into the portal and disappears.

I stare at spot she just stood. "What just happened?" I ask Sora, turning to face him. He puts oath keeper away and takes my hand, leading me to the gummy ship.

"I have no idea, but I really don't think it's safe for you here anymore." I kind of freak out all over again at that.

"Are you saying I have to leave?" I fidget with my hoodie. I've kind off always wanted to do this but now that it's actually happening…

Sora nods. "Yea, Keilda will just come here again and try to take you for….whatever she has planned." We reach the ship and start to walk inside. I stop mid step and look towards my house.

"Wait, my sister. I can't leave her."

"She will be fine, Keilda's not after her."

"Ok." I say, calmed down a little. "I guess I don't have a choice in this. Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

Sora smiles and seems really happy about this. "Destiny Islands."

A/N: I will try to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. This makes me happy! Any who, love you guys! ^_^


	4. Confused

Disclaimer: ^_^;; I forgot to do this so here it goes: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! If I did, trust me, you would know.

*One gummy ship ride later*

We land on destiny islands about an hour later. It's beautiful, with its pristine beach and shining aquamarine water. Sora jumps out of the ship runs into a hut nearby. I stand there like a dope having no clue what to do. All my confused mind can process is 'Holy crap, I'm on Destiny Islands!" Sora returns dragging two other well-known characters: Riku and Kairi. "I told you I wasn't lying!" Sora said, pointing at me.

Riku crosses his arms and groans. "Sora, really? Why did you bring her here?" He glares at him disapprovingly. "You know you're not supposed to take people from world to world like this."

Sora rolls his eyes. "Yea, I'm aware of that. But she was in trouble, I couldn't leave her there." He turns to Kairi. "Please tell me you understand." Sora whined, giving her puppy-dog eyes. 'Wow, that's adorable.' I think to myself.

Kairi sighs. "I might if you actually tell me what happened."

Sora nervously grins and scratches the back of his head. "Yea, sorry. That might help a little." He points at me again. "Maybe she should tell you herself."

I realize I had been quiet the whole time. I clear my throat. "Umm, Ok then." I explain what happened to the others. But when I mention Keilda, Riku stiffens.

"Did you say Keilda?" He asks narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, that's what she said her name was."

Riku growls in the back of his throat. "This is not good." He comments. "Sora? Go get the gummy ship ready again. We have to leave now. Naomi, I know you confused but you have to come with us again."

I feel a rush of fear. What happening? Why is this Keilda chick after me? Why do even have a keyblade? "Wait. Do you know who Keilda is?"

Riku sighs and pats my shoulder. "I think King Mickey can explain better than I can, but yea, I know who she is."

"Don't worry Naomi, You'll be fine." Kairi said trying to reassure me. I just nod. "Let's go, we're taking you to Disney Castle."

I know I should feel safe now, but I just have this feeling deep in my gut that something very bad is going to happen.

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading my story! You are the people that keep me going. Review and get a hug from Sora! Love ya! ^_^

Sora: You know you want one! : 3


	5. Taken

A/N: Ok, I'm going to try(TRY!) and have longer chapters, but don't expect updates in such a short time! Well, just not as fast as they have been. : 3

FYI: This chapter is from Jackie's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. So I would appreciate not being sued.

*Jackie's POV.*

I turn down my speakers and look over at my alarm clock. It reads 7:23pm. I heave myself off my bed and poke my head out my bedroom door. "Naomi! You back yet?" I wait for an answer and receive only silence. I groan inwardly. Now I have to go find her. Great. I stomp down stairs and head out the back door towards the woods.

It's getting dark out and the forest starts casting strange shadows. "Naomi!" I yell for what seems like the fiftieth time. Where the hell could she be? "Naomi, I swear, this is NOT funny!" I run over to that clearing she's always hiding at. It looks empty, so I sigh and turn around to leave.

"Hello Jackie." I hear someone say. I whip around to see a woman standing there, her black hair blending in with the growing dark and her red eyes piercing into me.

I narrow my eyes and glare at her. "Do I know you?"

Her lips curl into an evil smile. "No, But you soon will." She starts walking up to me and continues. "My name is Keilda. You see, I need you to help me. Your sister is… a valuable asset to my plans. But before I could convince her of that, Sora, the keyblader, took her. I need you to get her back." She stares at me, expecting an answer.

My eyebrows rise up. "Are you kidding me? Sora is from a video game. He couldn't have my sister." It's really dark by now. "Is this some kind of joke? Look, I need to get home. If you don't know where my sister is, then I'm leaving." I turn to go home but I feel some sort of force stop me. I can't move. "What the fuck?"

Keilda opens a corridor of darkness. "Oh poor Jackie, it's not that easy." She sighs. My legs start to move on their own, strait into the portal. I scream in terror and try to fight it but it's futile. "Your helping me rather you want to or not."

A/N: chapter 5! I love doing this, it's fun! If anyone wants to give me some ideas, I'm open to them. Love you all! ^_^


	6. The Second Chosen

A/N: I know the past chapters may be short, but for some reason they look longer when I'm typing them. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. God.

*Back to Naomi's POV!*

We arrive at Disney castle and wow, was I shocked. It's a lot bigger than I expected. Riku and Kairi go up to some guards at the entrance and explain why they came. The guards nod and open the huge doors.

I stay back though. I'm scared out of my mind. Just a couple hours ago I was home with Jackie. I just HAD to go to the woods….Wait…crap! Jackie! She's going to go look for me! She's must think I've been kidnapped or something. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get home. That is, if I get home.

Sora sees my distress and takes my hand. "Hey, it will be ok. I'm sure King Mickey will know what to do." He grins and leads me into the castle to catch up to the others.

The castle is a maze of hallways and doors that look identical to me but Sora seems to know where he's going. He finally stops at an impressive looking door. "Here we are." Sora pushes the door open to reveal a room with towering book cases lining the walls, a large desk, and one Mickey Mouse sitting on a comfy looking chair behind said desk. Riku and Kairi are both there already seated on a large green couch that's against one wall.

I get a funny look from Kairi and then I realize I'm still holding Sora's hand and I blush. Riku notices and lets out something between a snort and a laugh. I quickly drop Sora's hand and sit down on the couch.

Sora sits down after I do and Mickey smiles. "Hello all of you, what's the problem?" Mickey hops out of his chair and walks over to the couch.

Riku sits up. "Keilda. She's back." He says grimly.

Mickey's eyes widen. "I thought she was trapped in the realm of darkness?"

Kairi sighs. "Well, apparently not. She must have gotten out somehow."

Mickey starts pacing back and forth. "Gee, this is bad, very bad."

Sora stands up. "Wait, who is she?"

Mickey looks at Sora. "You don't know?"

"Nope."

Riku stands up. "Yea, I never told him about her. She was secretly being trained by Xemnas to kill Sora. But she wanted more than that. She wanted to become more powerful and take over the heartless forces, to get rid of Xemnas and take over organization XII. He found out and she was sent to the realm of darkness." Riku pauses for a moment and continues. "This was a long time ago, and Keilda's anger over what happened never faded. It's said that she needs the power of the second chosen to complete her plans. But if that happens…the outcome would not be good, let's leave it at that."

Mickey stops pacing and get a worried look on his face. "She hasn't found the second chosen yet, has she?"

"Yes and No. We think so. Keilda tried to take this girl, Naomi," Kairi gestures to me. "From her world. Sora stopped her though."

I blink in surprise. Is it possible? "You mean, I could be the second chosen?"

Mickey nods. "Yes. And I know how to prove it. Can you summon a keyblade?"

"Yea, I'm not sure how though. All I know is one minuet this neoshadow is charging at me and next thing I know I'm holding a keyblade."

"Could you summon it for me please?"

"I can try… " I get up and hold my right hand out in front of me. I put all of my concentration into making the beautiful keyblade appear. I feel the same rush of power and a familiar weight and look down to see it I gripped in my hand. "There."

Mickey inspects it. "This keyblade is named Destiny's Chosen. The keyblade the second chosen is said to have."

A/N: Yay! Longer chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all ^_^


	7. Fun, right?

A/N: CRAAAAAAAP! Naomi's keyblade is called Destiny's Angel. I had an effin blonde moment and called it Destiny's Chosen by mistake! Sorry for the confusion … ^_^;;

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

I gasp and my eyes grow wide. "Y-you mean..."

"It would appear so." Riku comments.

I stare down at the silver keyblade in my hand, a random shuffle of thoughts and emotions bombarding my mind. "I can't be." I say. "You must have me confused with someone else. I didn't even know I HAD a keyblade until today." I back up and shake my head. I return to my place on the green couch and sit down slowly.

"I'm afraid what Riku says is true, Naomi." Mickey sits down next to me. "As the second chosen, you will have to defeat Keilda before she can use you."

"But I don't even know how to fight!" I protest. I look up and face mickey. "How could I possible defeat her?"

Kairi speaks up. "Sora can teach you." She smiles at Sora. "Right?"

"Of course!" Sora grins.

I turn to them. "You'd really help me?"

"Uh huh. Don't worry 'bout it. You can come and train at destiny islands for a few weeks." Sora continues to grin in goofy way of his and turns to Riku and Kairi. "You guys ok with that?"

"Sure." Riku shrugs.

"Yea, it'll be fun!" Kairi agrees. "Do you want to Naomi?"

I smile lightly. "Umm, ok. Thank you. You are all so nice and I only just meet you."

Mickey stands up. "Don't worry about it. Know why don't you all get going home? It's getting late."

We stand up to leave when I freeze in place. "Can I stop back at my world first? I have to get some things and tell my sister what's going on, she's probably beside herself trying to find me by now." Jackie won't believe me about any of this but I might as well tell her. Better that then leaving her with nothing.

Riku thinks for a moment before talking. "Well ok, but let's make this as quick as possible. I don't want to bump into Keilda." He walks out of the room, to ready the gummy ship.

"You need to be careful; you can't let Keilda get to her." Mickey warns Sora, serious now.

"You can count on me." Sora assures him.

"Come on, let's go. We don't have a lot of time." Kairi reminds us. We follow her out, waving and saying goodbyes to Mickey. As we bored the ship, I get the strangest feeling…not a good one to say the least. It's like something inside me is screaming something is wrong. I brush it off, but I still feel uneasy. I swear I can hear a shriek, someone calling for help. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. What's going on with me lately?

A/N: as usual, I love reviews, and will post the chapter 8 as soon as I can. Luv ya ^_^


	8. Gone

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Please don't hurt me…

I'm trying to make the chapters more descriptive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except your soul. MUHAHAHA

We arrive back at my world just as the sun is disappearing over the trees. I jump out of the ship, followed by Sora. Riku and Kairi tell us they are just going to stay put since this shouldn't take long. 'God, I'm in trouble.' I think, reaching the white front door. I take a deep breath, expecting the rage that is my sister. I turn the bronze handle and walk in. "Jackie!" I yell.

Nothing. No footsteps. Not even her obnoxious music. "Jackie?" I pass through the empty living room and walk down the hall to the stairs.

Sora steps up behind me and taps my shoulder. "I don't thinks she's here."

"Maybe she's just ignoring me. Jackie has an annoying habit of doing that." I give him a small smile and we start to climb the stairs. Passing a few doors, I reach Jackie's room first, the door slightly ajar. I push it open the rest of the way to find it empty like the rest of the house. I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion. "Maybe she went out to look for me."

"Lets go look her." Sora suggests. He grabs my arm and basically drags me down the stairs. I just go along with it, might as well.

We leave through my backdoor and head toward the woods, which now look dark and forbidding. The sun is nearly gone from view, leaving only a thin strip of dark rosy light on the horizon. I know the forest best, all its almost hidden paths, even in the fading light, so I lead Sora though the woods.

Out of nowhere I hear a loud scream that makes me freeze and by blood run cold. Jackie, it has to be her. Whatever is happening to her must be bad, because I know for a fact that almost nothing scares her. When was seven, She was watching horror movies and laughing like maniac when most sane people would be covering their ears and snapping shut their eyes.

"Sora! That's Jackie! It has to be, come on!" I run blindly through the forest, ignoring the branches snagging on my jacket and the roots making me stumble. I can hear Sora protesting behind me but I keep running.

We reach the clearing where I had found Sora and see Jackie disappearing fading into a corridor of darkness. "No!' I cry out.

Keilda, Standing a few feet from the portal, notices me. She looks surprised at first, then like someone who had received a wonderful gift. "Ahh, Naomi. Nice to see you again so soon."

"Give my sister back!" I yell, almost shrieking.

Sora's face turns serious when he finally talks. "Keilda, You had better stop this, or you will regret it."

Keilda simply laughs. "No, I think I'll keep her." She yawns, looking bored with the current conversation. "But If your both so intent on getting her back, meet me at the hollow basin in Three days. I may reconsider my choice"

"Or, you can cut the crap and stop this stupid game!" I shout. I summon Destiny's Angel and rush at Keilda. She rolls her eyes and steps into the portal just before I can get to her, my keyblade whizzing through empty air.

A/N: There you go, new chapter! Until next time: love ya! ^_^


End file.
